


Off-Road (Mafia au)

by springsnowaus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsnowaus/pseuds/springsnowaus
Summary: A series of connected lives destined to be each other's lookouts as they conquer the mess of a life that lies ahead of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of connected lives destined to be each other's look outs as they conquer the mess of a life that lies ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find yourself here, thank you! You can talk to me on twt (@kinhoeism) & (@springsnowaus), enjoy reading, ily!

"Aren't we too eye-catching to be in an amusement park? I mean you've got a runaway heir, a rich orphan, an ex-military sniper, an ex-special ops soldier, a son of an arms dealer, a former government asset, a hacker, a son of a mafia boss, and someone who's as gorgeous as me"

"Yanan, you're too full of yourself, aren't you? And no, why would we be too eye-catching?"

"Ask that to the gun Shinwon is hiding under his shirt?" 

"Wow, why don't you ask that to the knife strapped in your leg too?"

"Guys, just stop, okay? Let's have some fun for a second here"

"What's so fun with amusement parks anyway?"

"Just shut your cockholes for a moment, okay? Let's enjoy this beautiful day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this story, it'll help a lot in improving my writing, thank you!


	2. Like This: Lee Hwitaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwitaek wanted to run, he doesn't want anything to do with his family but run away from them. 

Hwitaek looked around his lonely apartment, there's not much to see, but a worn-out couch in front of a small TV with the worst signal cable Hwitaek has ever seen in his life, pizza boxes littered the table in front of it, he was living off with take-out food for so long he couldn't remember how a homemade meal tastes like, 

Inside his small apartment was a small bathroom, a kitchen he never dared to touch, except for the microwave that was pretty much the most used appliance in this place, there was a mattress on the corner, a small table against one of the windows and that was it, nothing more nothing less, 

Hwitaek has been living here for more than a month now, the seventy-five dollar monthly rent was worth it if you asked Hwitaek, there is water and electricity, four concrete walls and a roof, considering how he hated the place he came from before this, this was so much better than that, 

Where did Hwitaek come from anyway? 

Hwitaek came from the long hierarchy of known mafias operating widely in the east coast, miles away from where he currently is,

He was about to be appointed as a caporegime or as the head of a crew that works under his father, he didn't want to, he hated how he has to be in the business just because he was born to it, 

He hated the fact that he couldn't escape, so that was what he did. 

Two months ago, Hwitaek tried to talk to the Don, which is his father, to rethink his decision of promoting Hwitaek from being just an underling to be a capo and just let him out of the whole business, he knew that the chance of his father listening to him was slim, but he tried anyway,

He was the only one who's next in line to lead the mafia, the only son who was supposed to take the position of the Don after his retirement, but Hwitaek didn't want it, he expressed how much he loathed being a part of the said mafia group,

He knew how much money their family was raking in from the whole syndicate business, he thought they were just protecting people, taking bribes from rich families in exchange of guarding them against their enemies, but when Hwitaek found out about the handful of first-degree murders and drug trafficking businesses they were involved in, he was sure that he didn't want to inherit his father's position,

He's twenty-six now, turning twenty-seven soon, and once his rank in the family hierarchy starts to go higher, there's no turning back, so before he could even be appointed, he took his bags and ran away,

His father wasn't the happiest when he learned about the little rebellious thing that Hwitaek did, his son running away from home wasn't new to him but something inside his father's mind just know that this time was different, that this time around Hwitaek won't be coming home,

And when his family learned about that Hwitaek didn't take off empty-handed, that's where Hwitaek's father lost his mind, Hwitaek took off with a hundred thousand dollars in hand, his father's pride was hurt that his own son stole that amount of money from him, but what really drove him crazy was the ledger that Hwitaek stole,

It was a brown journal that listed known names involved in their business, from large company owners, celebrities to political figures, it has long lists of names that did transactions with them, whether it was just a simple bribing to smuggling massive amount of drugs to the country, Hwitaek knew it was a powerful piece of evidence if taking down the mafia ever cross his mind,

Hwitaek wasn't sure if stealing that ledger was the right thing to do, maybe or maybe not, he didn't know what to do with it at the moment if he was being honest, the only thing that he was sure is that that thing put a huge red target sign on his back, 

Almost more than a month of being away from the mafia and he still couldn't say that he was getting less tense, the first days when he ran away was scary, he traveled by train to get away, but at the platform, he was supposed to get off, he saw some awfully familiar people dressed in long coats,

Hwitaek thought that the mafia was dumb, wearing black long coats over their black suits, with their dark-tinted sunglasses in the middle of summer surely made them suspicious, Hwitaek wasn't sure if they really want to wear those stereotypical clothes associated with mafias or they really felt comfortable in those, but whatever it is, Hwitaek knew those guys were after him, so he didn't get off at that stop,

He tried to figure how the hell those guys found out that he was getting off at that station, then he realized he sent his mother a message about his plan, looking back at it, it wasn't really a genius idea, he wasn't sure if his mother tattled-tale him or if his phone was bugged, not feeling safe he wiped out his phone, removed the battery and left it under the train seats,

He got off the train after five more stops, at the station before the last one, he went with the crowd, not letting his guard down if anyone jumps at him, Hwitaek couldn't deny that he was scared for his life, he didn't know if his father would want him back alive and breathing or if he sent those guys to turn him into a corpse,

Hwitaek hailed a cab and got off at a local bar far from the train stop, the sun was just setting and the place was filling up with people in their 20s who wanted to have fun, Hwitaek sat on one of the bar chairs, setting his bag on the counter,

"One whiskey neat, please" Hwitaek put up one finger to the tall bartender with white hair, the bartender gave him a wink with the phrase "Coming right up" that sounded way too flirty if you asked Hwitaek,

"Here's your drink, sir" the bartender smiled widely, showing his pearly white teeth, Hwitaek just mumbled a small thank you, and downed the shot in one go, the burning liquid quickly making its way down his throat,

Hwitaek closed his eyes at the familiar burning sensation lingered in his throat, he learned a lot of things from the mob, and drinking heavily was one of them, it definitely made his alcohol tolerance higher, 

"First time here? Haven't seen you around" the bartender started small talk, leaning forward against the counter, Hwitaek couldn't stop staring at him for some reason, was it the effortlessly tousled white hair, the pretty face, or the smirk plastered to his face that was undeniably attractive,

"Just visiting" Hwitaek tried dismissing the conversation, he went here to clear his mind, not get intoxicated by the liquor or by this gorgeous bartender, "Another one please" he pushed the glass forward, and the bartender gladly poured him another one,

"You staying the night?" the bartender asked, seemingly implying something behind it, Hwitaek couldn't help but let his mind jump into dirty conclusions on where this conversation might lead, but he forced himself to bury it behind his mind, 

"Probably not" Hwitaek wasn't sure why he was answering anyway, it's not like he was being forced to, but there was a certain something about the bartender that makes him respond to his questions,

"Such a shame, this city has so much to offer" again with that blatant flirty tone that Hwitaek could sense, Hwitaek just smiled, another thing that he learned from the mob was profiling people just by observing them, but the bartender gave nothing away, and Hwitaek just brushed it off, he took the glass and downed the drink without any hesitation, he put the glass down and rummaged through his bag, 

"How much?" Hwitaek asked, looking at the bartender's direction,

"Oh, don't worry about it, since it's your first time here, it's on the house" the bartender smiled pointing to himself, Hwitaek stared at him, his hand still inside his bag,

"I have mone-"

"I didn't say you don't" the bartender smiled widely, almost laughing at Hwitaek's reaction,

"Okay..." Hwitaek muttered, but he pulled out a bill from his bag anyway, he put a hundred dollar bill under the glass, "Tip" Hwitaek just gave the bartender a small smile before turning his back, and leaving the bar, not even looking back to see the bartender's reaction to his huge tip, 

The apartment he's in was at the city right next to where he met the bartender, an hour away maybe, but definitely far from the train stations, he just couldn't risk being seen by his father's men, 

After that one encounter, Hwitaek didn't see anyone he could relate to the life he left behind, his life was relatively peaceful but of course, he was still cautious, he was amused at how bad the mafia is at doing their job, and Hwitaek refused to believe that they are one of the most powerful and leading syndicate group at the east coast, 

He was starting to believe that the mafia was really dumb, it would be two months soon since he ran away and he was sure that the mafia was still actively looking for him, but he was still alive and the ledger was still with him, so again, they must be bad at doing their jobs, 

Hwitaek pushed himself off the couch, it was thirty minutes past seven, and he was on his way out, he wore a cap, and put his hoodie over his head, picked up his wallet, and headed out, 

He hailed a cab and told the driver to drop him off at the Black Hall, the bar he went to at the next city, 

The drive was rather short because Hwitaek's mind was filled with thoughts, lots of them, he let out a long sigh before he paid the driver and headed inside the said bar, 

It was a Friday and the place was packed, loud music in the background, and dizzying lights greeted Hwitaek as he walked in, 

He made his way to the bar, sitting on the same seat he sat when he was last here, he placed the cap he took off when he was entering in premises of the building,

"What would you like, siㅡ" the bartender stopped midway when he recognized Hwitaek, his face lighting up with a smile and Hwitaek couldn't help but smile at him too, "It's you, Mr. Big shot," the bartender said, and Hwitaek's face neutralized, 

"Mr. Big shot, really?" Hwitaek asked, laughing at the nickname that the gorgeous bartender gave him, "Doesn't that sound a bit... I don't know, weird?" 

"Was it weird that I couldn't forget you and your ridiculous tip?" he asked Hwitaek, that same smirk plastered to his ridiculously handsome face, the tall bartender still had his white hair, and Hwitaek was still amazed at the how it looked pretty on him, "So, what can I get you?" 

"Do you have a Johnnie Walker somewhere in there? On the rocks, please" Hwitaek said specifically, and the bartender nodded, turning his back to get and prepare Hwitaek's drink, 

Hwitaek looked around, one guy particularly caught his eyes, he was dancing to the music gracefully even though the music was a little bit fast, not caring as the people crowd up to him as he felt himself up in the middle of the dance floor,

"He's interesting, right?" the bartender asked, pushing Hwitaek's drink towards him, Hwitaek faced the bar, eyes wide as he looked at the bartender, "That kid" he pointed to the guy Hwitaek was looking at using his lips,

"He's... something" Hwitaek spared the guy another glance before taking a sip on his drink, 

"He's always here, from Mondays to Sundays, only missing during Wednesdays, he has this thing with that day, hated it to his guts, he's young, rich, and reckless, you know the typical"

"Was it a Wednesday when I last came here? I don't recall seeing him" Hwitaek asked, not really expecting a definite answer from the bartender,

"Must be" the bartender just answered, shrugging his shoulders before wiping the counter, "What about you? What's your deal? I thought you were just visiting the last time you were here?" he asked, stopping at what he was doing to look at Hwitaek,

"Am I required to answer that?" Hwitaek jokingly asked, drinking the rest of his drink, he held up a finger at the bartender, and the latter got it right away,

What's his deal anyway? Hwitaek asked himself as he waited for his second drink, as far as his plan goes, he succeeded in running away, now what?

"Do you want to answer it?" the bartender asked, giving Hwitaek his drink,

"You're a stranger" Hwitaek pointed out, picking up the glass,

"You know that quote about strangers, that sometimes it's better to tell your story to a stranger?" the bartender asked, but as Hwitaek was about to speak, one of the customers who was sitting on the bar was asking for a drink, the bartender excused himself, and Hwitaek kept himself comfortable with his cold drink,

He circled the glass, looking at the dark liquid as it danced with the transparent cubes of ice inside,

"Where were we?" Hwitaek's mind was cut-off when the bartender returned, "Ah, strangers, I think"

"Was that really a thing? About telling your stories to strangers?"

"Of course, you can look it up online, I'm sure you can see some" the bartender let out a small laugh, 

"Really" Hwitaek smiled, "Well," he started, taking a sip on his drink before setting it down on the coaster in front of him, "I ran away from home"

"What are you eighteen? Excuse me, sir, I'm afraid I have to see your ID" the bartender asked, mimicking a deep voice that Hwitaek guessed was supposed to be a bouncer or security, somewhere in the likes,

"I'm way past the legal age, don't worry" Hwitaek just chuckled, genuinely having fun with the conversation,

You can't blame him from being so deprived of social interaction, the most conversation he's had since he came here was when he's ordering at the pizza joint near his apartment and the owner couldn't hear him well that he had to repeat his order three times,

"Let me guess, you ran away from home to run after a girl or a boy you love" the bartender slightly squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to make Hwitaek confess to something, and Hwitaek just shook his head, downing his drink and asking for another,

"Far from that" Hwitaek said as he shook his head, "Really far from that"

And their night resumed on that note, Hwitaek stayed on the bar area as he drank the night away, while the bartender tend the customers, occasionally making small talk with Hwitaek,

Hwitaek kept watching the kid from earlier, observing people was one habit that he picked up from the mafia, the guy that was dancing on the dance floor earlier was on one of the open lounges now, not far from where Hwitaek was sitting, the guy was downing consecutive shots of blue-colored liquor as some people cheer on him, Hwitaek could tell with one look that the people around his weren't his friends, and Hwitaek felt a little pity for him,

"Buy him a drink if you're that curious about him," the bartender suddenly said, and Hwitaek shot him a look, weighing if he was joking,

"It's not what you think" Hwitaek dismissed the thought, and the bartender just shrugged,

A lot of glasses of whiskeys later and small talks with the bartender, Hwitaek couldn't still figure out the guy, as much as he observes the tall man, he couldn't see anything, whether his flirty front was just a facade or his real personality, Hwitaek wasn't sure,

There was a buzz in his head that the whiskey could be held accountable for, and he was just staring at the nameless guy behind the bar counter, his thoughts weren't really the holiest things, but he tried his best not to show it,

"Hey, I'll be off duty in fifteen" the bartender suddenly informed Hwitaek, "The bartender for the next shift just came in" he added not forgetting to add a little wink along with a knowing smile,

Hwitaek knew where this conversation was leading, if nothing goes wrong, he was sure that he's getting some tonight,

"I'll pay for what I had" Hwitaek fished out his wallet from his hoodie's pocket, pulling out some bills from it, and handing it to the bartender,

"This is too much" the bartender's eyes went wide, and Hwitaek watched him closely, was that reaction real? He asked himself, but he gave up a few moments later if he couldn't figure out this nameless bartender, what about it? Sometimes there would be people that Hwitaek couldn't read, "Hey, Mr. Big shot, you weren't listening, I said this is too much" the bartender said, waving four one hundred dollar bills to Hwitaek's face,

"Keep the change as my tip to you" Hwitaek smiled, a wink at the end of his sentence, mirroring what the bartender kept on doing, 

The next thing they both knew was they were at a motel nearby, the bartender checking them in with the change of the money Hwitaek paid with, 

Things escalated quite quickly, the next thing they both knew is that they were already both naked and panting on the bed, the nameless guy was under Hwitaek pliant and anticipating for what Hwitaek has up his sleeves, 

Hwitaek kissed him passionately, pulling away when the bartender started grinding his hips against his, he moaned at the friction that their dicks made, and the man under him couldn't hide that he was liking it too, 

He looked at him, the milky white skin on his neck was littered with red and purple hickeys that he painted, his white hair was disheveled, and his lips were swollen from all the making out they had been doing, 

"I'm about to fuck you, care to say your name?" Hwitaek asked as he tapped the bartender's leg so he can prop it up to Hwitaek's shoulders, his legs were long but the position worked for them, 

"Is the name really necessary?" he asked, looking up meeting Hwitaek's hooded eyes when he realized that Hwitaek was waiting, he smiled and just mumbled, "Yanan, my name's Yanan"


	3. Critical Beauty: Yan An

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind his pretty smile, was a deadly personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but this alternate universe is set in South Korea, I'll start to mention specific places from this chapter. Thank you!

Yanan was in his third shift for this week, the bar wasn't really packed but there are people, drinking and dancing, some are noticeably drunk and others just chilling as they talked to their friends in the corner,

The lights at the dance floor were blinding, but Yanan was used to it, he doesn't look at that part of the bar that much, so he wouldn't get a headache, the bar area had three people, one familiar face and two that seemed like they came here for the first time,

Yanan was behind the bar, organizing some things on the alcohol rack behind him,

"Can I have a glass of martini here, pretty?" a customer who just approached the bar said, slamming the paper bills on the counter, Yanan faked a smile and prepared the drink, he hated half-drunk customers who are rude but he's been working here for so long to know what exactly he should do with them,

He placed a coaster and put the glass over it, picking up the money that the customer slammed down earlier,

"Then your number please," the customer added, and Yanan just brushed it off, getting back to his work, "Hey, I was talking to you," the customer said, raising his voice,

"I'm sorry, I don't give my number to strangers" Yanan shook his head, giving the customer a small smile before turning his back at the customer, knowing that the conversation is already over,

"Sure you don't, slut?"

And that was out of the line, Yanan rolled his eyes before facing the customer, he still had this smile on his face that is hard to figure out,

"Call me slut one more time and I'll make sure you regret that you even thought about going out tonight," Yanan stated, his voice echoed a warning, making the customer back off with his drink, getting lost in the crowd,

The number of times he had been in a situation like that one was too many to count, Yanan was sure it was his appearance that was to blame, he knew he looked good, handsome and pretty at the same time, it attracts people from any gender, what can he do? It's not like it was his fault having that gorgeous face,

"You're feisty," it was Hwitaek, it's been two weeks since their one-night stand, they knew it wasn't considered at a one-night stand anymore since it happened around four times already,

"I just know how to defend myself" Yanan shrugged, Hwitaek has been coming twice or thrice a week, would Yanan consider him a friend? Maybe, if friends fuck you during the night and leave you before the morning rolls in, sure. But what they knew about each other was too little to be considered as each other's friends, and Hwitaek wanted to know more about the white-haired bartender,

"How old are you again?" Hwitaek asked casually, sipping on the whiskey he ordered, he liked whiskeys, it must be his favorite drink, Yanan concluded,

"I'm 24," Yanan said as he wiped the bar counter, he's been in the job for too long to know that people don't really use the coasters he gives before serving cold drinks,

"And you have been in this job for how many years?" Hwitaek asked,

"Around three or four, I think" Yanan answered, counting on his fingers, he stopped and look at Hwitaek, squinting his eyes at him to try and figure out what he was up to,

"You had this job since you were what? 20?" he asked,

"What is this? Don't tell me you're writing me a resume of something" Yanan joked, chuckling a little bit,

"I'm just curious" Hwitaek shrugged, well, Yanan is curious about him too but he doesn't ask, he was afraid to scare Hwitaek away since he can't deny that he was having too much fun with the older's company,

Yanan just nodded, getting away from Hwitaek to serve one customer asking for a shot of vodka,

Hwitaek let his eyes wander around, it was a Wednesday and the party kid was nowhere to be found, Yanan was right, he doesn't go to the bar at Wednesdays, and Hwitaek's curiosity grew, what's the deal with that kid and Wednesdays, he asked himself as if he would know the answer,

When Yanan came back, he leaned against the counter in front of Hwitaek,

"Hey, one question," Hwitaek said, making Yanan roll his eyes,

"Shoot"

"What's your thing with that knife strapped on your leg?" Hwitaek asked he has been dying to ask that question since the first night they shared when Yanan was undressing that night, Hwitaek saw him took off a knife holster from his leg, but he couldn't ask what is it for thinking it might ruin the mood,

"Answer one question for me in return?" Yanan bargained, and Hwitaek got silent, "Come on, I just know your name, I'm not even sure if that was real, you ran away from home, you got a lot of money, and that's it, "Yanan said, Hwitaek didn't tell him his name per se, but he told Yanan to call him Hui, he's at it again with the he couldn't risk being tracked by the mafia and he was just being cautious reason,

But Yanan seemed like he knew nothing about, plus if Yanan was involved he would have tried to kill Hwitaek already, knowing that he's had some opportunities to do so,

"Sure," Hwitaek said, "What's your question?"

"Well, why did you run away? Are you a criminal? You seem older than me, I should probably call you Hyung," Yanan stopped himself, that was two questions and a statement, but you can't blame him, he knew nothing about the man he's been sleeping with,

"Okay," Hwitaek said, "I ran away because my father wanted me to do something I didn't want to do," he said, stopping as he hesitated to answer the next question, he asked himself mentally, is he one?

"It's okay if you don't answer, that criminal question was too much..." Yanan softly said when he realized that Hwitaek was hesitating, regretting that he even asked it,

"No, it's understandable," Hwitaek said, "You could consider me as one since I stole the money I have from my family," Hwitaek settled with that answer, drinking the rest of his drink, "And the age thing, yes, I'm older than you,"

"RIght," Yanan said, "So, hyung it is?" Yanan asked with a chuckle, and Hwitaek just nodded at him, "Believe it or not, the knife was something like a comfort blanket to me," Yanan started, "I feel safe when it's attached to my body, you see, Hui hyung-"

"Hwitaek, my real name," he said, and Yanan nodded,

"Oh, Hui sounds better though" Yanan laughed, "Where was I?" he asked, "Ah, you see, I didn't grow up in a nice neighborhood, I had to defend myself from a lot of bad people,"

"Let me guess, it's your beauty that is to blame again?" Hwitaek asked he knew how cocky Yanan is when it comes to his appearance, he had every right to brag about it, even Hwitaek couldn't believe that such beauty exists,

"Partly" Yanan nodded, "If my parents stayed away from selling drugs, my life might have been a lot easier," he shrugged,

Hwitaek stared at him, so that's one thing that they have in common, their parents being involved with drugs,

"Don't look at me like that" Yanan whined to lessen the tension in the conversation, putting his hand up in defense,

"Look at you like what? I wasn't doing anything" Hwitaek laughed,

Yanan just laughed with him but a little part of the back of his mind wandered to the time when he was just a teenager, doing his very best to survive the challenges his parents' created for him,

He was 18, it was eleven in the evening, Yanan was still out on the streets of Incheon, he was on his way home, walking under the lampposts that lit the dark streets, with the fear of getting mobbed out of nowhere,

He found himself feeling his pocket to see if the knife was still there, it was a combat knife he bought online using his school allowance, he took some self-defense class instead of attending his school classes, he figured attending school won't keep him alive by now,

"Hey, you alone?" a man asked, and Yanan closed his eyes tight for a second before walking faster, if this was one of the nights where he'll get dragged to an alley again, he made sure he won't give them what they want without a fight,

Yanan was a few blocks away to where he lives, when someone from behind snaked an arm in his abdomen, forcefully hugging him from behind, one hand tried to muffle his screams with a hand over his mouth and nose,

"Fuck" he cursed to himself, he tried to loosen the person's arm so he can reach for the knife in his pocket, and when he managed to hold it in his hand, he forcefully kicked backward hoping his foot would land on a critical point,

"You're fighting back now, huh?" the man growled, pain shooting up his body when Yanan's kick landed on his shin, the situation went as Yanan had in mind, once Yanan got away from the man's grip, 

He pointed the blade towards the man, he distanced himself him, eyes glaring with rage, he doesn't get it, he doesn't get why he has to go through this shit because these people knew he was his parent's son, 

"Come on, come at me" Yanan provoked the man, and he waited for him, but the man just stared at him, 

"You think your little blade could protect you?" the man said, slowly closing the distance between him and Yanan, the man threw a punch targeting Yanan's face, but he managed to dodge it and slashed the man's arm, "Fucking bitch" the man cursed as he put his hand over his bleeding arm,

Yanan made an escape and it started with that, he might have taken a run that night but after that Yanan mustered up enough courage to defend himself from all the threats that came to his life,

He learned using his combat blade for self-defense, and he was glad that it kept him alive. 

When Yanan's parents went to jail when he was 21, things drastically got better for him, he didn't have to go home to his abusive alcoholic father, and ignorant mother who couldn't care less even if his husband beat Yanan to a pulp,

Yanan blamed the drugs before it came to the picture, they were a normal family despite them having a hard time financially, they were loving, Yanan is a great son, but when his parents' got involved with it, they were constantly being bothered by other dealers, whom his father got in trouble with,

Then the beating starts, Yanan hated coming home at night, because if his father was drunk or high, he would get punches and kicks without reasons, he tolerated it for years, they were still his parents but he hated them, he stayed with them,

He became reserved, not talking to anyone at school, he took self-defense class because there were times when Yanan would be harassed and assaulted by people who were involved with his father,

At 19, the owner of the Black Hall, a bar near where he lived, hired him as an errand runner, he was kind to Yanan, treated him like a younger brother, he taught him how to mix drinks, and when Yanan finished high school, he made him attend some bartending classes, 

It was not until he was 21 when he started being a full-time employee at the Black Hall. Yanan is thankful for the owner because if it wasn't for him, he would have died on his own, with no parents nor job to feed himself, 

Now, Yanan is a bartender at the Black Hall, his dark past way behind him, no one really knows about it, except the owner, who just knew how much he suffered, not really knowing it detail by detail, he lives in an apartment nearby, and he hasn't seen his parents in three years,

"Yanan" Hwitaek called him, 

"Yeah?" Yanan asked, cutting the train of thoughts he was having, he looked at Hwitaek with anticipation,

"The kid is here," Hwitaek said, pointing at the bar's entrance using his lips, "I thought he doesn't go here on Wednesdays?" 

"Oh, what is Kang Hyunggu doing here on a Wednesday?" Yanan asked himself, just loud enough for Hwitaek to hear, 

"Kang Hyunggu?" Hwitaek asked, his eyes following the kid as people crowd up to him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave some comments, tell me what you think about it, I'd really appreciate it. <3 Also on Twitter (@kinhoeism/@springsnowaus).


End file.
